Drink
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash.


Drink

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Eyeshield 21.

**Pairing: **Hiruma/Harry

**Note:** A year after Sena's first year.

**Word Count: **615 (only actual Drabble)

**_One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: _**Friday, October 23rd, 2009

* * *

Drink

* * *

Shifting in his seat, Harry watched his cousin, Kobayakawa Sena, enthusiastically talking to Monta (or, rather being talked to enthusiastically by Monta) while he sipped at his drink. Not a second later, Harry found himself being yanked back from his spot on the grass and onto someone's lap. Right eye twitching in annoyance, Harry turned to half-glare at a devilishly grinning Hiruma.

"What do you want this time?"

Harry didn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice, sparing his fallen and crushed drink a mournful glance (it was his favorite flavor!).

Most everyone around the strangely coupled duo shot the two half-fearful, half-nervous looks, not bothering to hide their curiosity about the small-ish raven-haired male in the demon-quarterback's lap, who showed not an ounce of fear as he glared at said demon.

"Is that the way you speak to your boyfriend, fucking cute ass?"

Right eye twitching in annoyance at the blond's more-statement-then-question, Harry huffed, turning away from Hiruma to watch the American Football team practice.

"And who says your my 'boyfriend'."

Harry inquired coolly, his voice like ice. Hiruma smirked.

"I did...and you did, too, fucking cute ass, if you remember that night a week ago. You even said you _lo~ve_ me."

Hiruma leered, discreetly pulling out a tape-recorder from...somewhere. Harry stiffened, shooting the taller male a sharp, annoyed glare.

'That night a week ago' had been when he had 'confessed' to Hiruma: it had been after Deimon's win against the Ojo White Knights, a full six months after having meet his cousin and his friends for the first time. Hiruma had been showing a strange amount of attention on Harry, trying to coerce (threaten) the raven-haired male into going onto a date with him.

Uninterested in dating, Harry had declined, ignoring threats, and black mailing and manipulation attempts.

And then someone (Hiruma) had snuck booze into the after-party Gatorade, the party having been Mamori's idea. Harry, who couldn't hold his liquor to save his life, had gotten dangerously drunk and had admitted his deep (deep, deep, deep, deep), dark secret...he _did_ like Hiruma, as annoying and frightening he was.

It should also be mentioned he had lost his virginity to said blond demon.

"Bastard. I never said 'I love you'!"

Harry snapped, shooting Hiruma a dark glare. Hiruma smirked, snapping a button on the recorder.

"_I love you, Hiruma!"_

Harry didn't know how or when he had recorded him saying his name, or how he got it to piece together to sound like he had actually said it, but he wanted to strangle the smirking blond.

Sena worriedly watched his cousin argue with Hiruma, watching nervously as Harry glared at the suspiciously smug blond. Following his gaze, Monta grinned.

"They sure do get along well, huh?"

Monta laughed, swiping his thumb over nose.

"Get along? Harry looks like he wants to kill him!"

Sena cried out in disbelief. He didn't see why everyone (discounting Mamori) thought that Harry and Hiruma made such a good couple when Harry looked ready to kill Hiruma most of the time and Hiruma had his hands down Harry's pants the rest.

"It's how they flirt, 'a course! Right, Kurita?"

The larger male smiled at the two, watching his friend flirting shamelessly with the ticked off Harry.

"Yeah, it's how they flirt. No need to worry, Sena, I know Hiruma really likes Harry, so he won't hurt him."

Kurita smiled reassuringly. Watching a frantic Harry smack a smirking Hiruma repeatedly, trying to get from off his shoulder, Sena decided that it couldn't be all _that_ bad.

Even still, Harry wanted nothing more then to strangle the blond bastard...

...although, he wanted his drink back, too.


End file.
